


To Killl a Mocking Joy

by typographicalmisfit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Badass Clarke Griffin, Badass Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Are Siblings, Explicit Language, F/F, Genius Raven Reyes, Killjoys AU, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typographicalmisfit/pseuds/typographicalmisfit
Summary: (Previously, To the Moon and Back.)Lexa and Raven are Reclamation agents in the Quad Planetary Cluster. A.L.I.E. is an A.I. who has absolutely no favorites. Clarke is a jakkhole, for now.-Or the Killjoys AU, rewritten for the better.-WARNING: Killjoys spoiler alert! Do NOT read this story if you want to watch the series but haven't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I apologize for posting late. I know I promised to post this within a week. However, I forgot that I had to prepare for and take LSAT. That was yesterday, so I'm free now!
> 
> Anyway, here's the first chapter, a.k.a. the one you probably already read, with changes regarding dialogues, places and characters. The next ones will take a few days, but they will come!

**Chapter I**

Meet the Team

 

 

 

> _Dead Zone, Arkadia_
> 
> _Quad Planetary System_
> 
> _E Star Cluster_

 

A desert plains to the naked eyes, Dead Zone serves as a home to the outlaws, to the fugitives, and others who simply wish not to be found. Without basic resources—thanks to Maunon, the corporation that basically owns the entire planetary system—Dead Zone became the most toxic place in the Quad.

Yet there in that same ground, a figure walks alone in pursuit of completion, braving the storm of ill-polluted sand. They pause for a moment to catch their breath—something that is a stupid borderline impossible thing to do in the current weather, where each inhalation would mean extra dose of pollutants in your lungs.

A structure appears beyond the haze of sand. Its color mimics the mountains of the Dead Zone. It’s a perfect hideout, specially with the sandstorm going on.

As they approach the building, a sound of a woman groaning emanates from the exhaust panel.

They sigh.

* * *

 The live electrical wires continue to zap nearby as the torturer moves to the side and gives way to another man. Losing patience, the latter grits his teeth and tightly grips on the woman’s chin. Her face exhibits exhaustion and pain, yet her protruding eyes shows no sign of weakness.

“Where’d you take the ship?”

“You got this all wrong, that I can say.” She responds with a smile, blood visible in between her teeth. “You’d be sorry for beating me with that low grade—”

The man hits her in the stomach. Tired and obviously beaten, the woman barely hangs on the cuffs to which her hands are chained to.

She chuckles in response, irritating her captors.

“This funny to ya, girl?” The man asks.

“With that ship’s frigate topline satlink security, have you ever considered that maybe I’m not working alone? Although if you really know me, you’d say ‘oh, yes, you totes can’,” The two men share glances. “It’s an H class ship, honey. What makes you think I don’t have a well-armed team on the wa—”

“You mean this one?”

From outside the door, one of the captors pulls a woman inside. She has a bag over her head, but other woman recognizes her instantly.

“Well, fuck.” The chained woman curses under her breath.

One man takes off the bag, revealing a ragged yet undeniably beautiful face. Her perfectly chiselled jaw seems like it can cut through glass. Her green eyes are almost shining through the dimly lit room. Still on her knees, the woman looks up, finding her fellow captive’s gaze. Their eyes lock on each other, seemingly communicating.

“This one’s bribing a guard to set ya free. Some crack team, you are. But I must admit she is quite well-armed.” One of the guards licks his lips as he checks out the woman.

Disgusted, the chained woman grunts. “Fine! Get me your boss. It’s time for the adults to talk.” She commands while looking at the surveillance camera nearby.

“This bitch thinks she can boss us around!” The man in front of the captive laughs and the other two joins in. “You ain’t gonna see Coren. No one does.”

“Then Coren can kiss his ship goodbye.”

As soon as the words left her lips, the door slides open and a man wearing suit appears.

“Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone. Daddy’s here.” Coren huffs. He walks in front of the chained woman. “You like being in charge, don’t you, missy?”

“Whenever I can, yes.” The woman smirks, glancing at the other woman.

“Ha. Well, let’s see. My boys work you over for an hour and all I heard were nasty remarks.” He clicks his tongue. “But as soon as the girl appears, you just… fold. Why is that?” Her lips purses into a thin line. No answer. “Well, it’s nice to confirm that you off world trash are still a bunch of… pussies. I suggest you go back to knitting clothes, or blowing dicks at Old Camp.”

With her head low, the kneeling green-eyed woman grits her teeth and clenches her fists. In front of her, the other woman manages to keep her cool. “Well, I’m glad  to see that jakkhole-ry is very much alive in the Dead Zone.”

“We do our best.” Coren smiles as he cracks his neck. “Boys, I think it’s time to show the how much of a jakkhole we can be.”  The banter dies and soon two of the captors take the green-eyed woman.

Furious, the chained woman screams. “I said I’ll talk, you bastard!”

“Oh, that?” He motions at his men. “That is just an assurance. To make sure you’ll tell the truth.”

They force the other woman on a table, her legs apart. “Get off of me!” She pushes one away but remains on the surface. One man grins as he prepares for the frisking part.

From a distance, Coren continues to mock.  “If she’s all that you’ve got, I’m afraid you’re out of moves, baby girl.”

“Well, that’s assuming.” The other woman smiles.

“Assuming what?”

Her smile grows wider. “One, that I stole your ship. And two, that I need anyone else besides her.” Confused, Coren looks up to the chained woman.

“Pretty little thing.” One of the men whistles as the green-eyed woman stops fighting back. Chuckling with excitement, his eyes turn to her crotch. At that exact moment, something starts to stick out of that same area under the woman’s cloth.

“Like what you  see?” The green-eyed woman finally speaks, troubled expression gone and replaced with a total smug.

The man looks up. Not a second after, laser beams from under the woman’s cloth, sending the man straight to the wall. The woman retrieves the weapon and shoots another man instantaneously.

At that same moment, the chained woman lifts herself up with the help of the links to gain momentum then kicks the third man who breaks his neck as he falls on the floor. When the three guards are finally down, the green-eyed woman shoots the chains to set the other woman free.

“You always make a nice damsel.” Raven spits blood on the floor.

With a smirk, Lexa replies. “Yeah, I’m not sure I was the damsel back there, _baby girl._ ”

“Well, what can I say. I’m that charming.”

All the while, Coren has been punching codes to the locked door, all to no avail. Lexa shoots a warning shot above him and he stumbles down in fear. With his back against the door, he faces the two Reclamation Apprehension Coalition agents, also known as Killjoys.

“Coren Jeers, in the name of the R.A.C., you are Locked and Served.”

* * *

 

> _High Point Intake Facility, Arkadia_

 

_[A.L.I.E.] Approaching intake. Docking procedures initiated._

After capturing Coren Jeers in the Dead Zone, they board A.L.I.E.—an Artificially _highly_ Intelligent spaceship—to bring the outlaw to the intake facility owned by Maunon, as per the Warrant.

And although Lexa owns A.L.I.E., it’s quite fond of her partner.

_[A.L.I.E.] You’re cutting it a little close on fuel, Raven._

“I know, A.L.I.E., I know.”

_[A.L.I.E.] I nag because I care._

“Did you see how much we make on this one? I can buy an entire bazaar after we’re done here.” Raven grins as they escort the prisoner at the docks.

Lexa shakes her head. “And by bazaar, you mean pizza and booze.”

“No, no, no. By bazaar, I meant a fuckload of interplanetary mechanical circuits and devices, which I can use to enhance our current armory and/or to invent out of this moon bazingas to further science.” She sounds chirpy— _too_ chirpy, in fact. “...which means _you_ are going to buy pizza and booze.”

“Not listening anymore,” The green-eyed agent rolls her eyes. When the reach the end of the path, Lexa approaches the guard bubble. “Prisoner drop-off. Reclamation Warrant two-three-zero-beta.”

Without looking, the guard knocks on the glass window.

“Hands.”

Lexa places her hand on the designated panel in front.

_[Computer] Verified. Lexa. Level five._

Following her partner, Raven does the same.

_[Computer] Verified. Raven Reyes. Level three._

“Killjoys, huh?”

Lexa does her best to keep her temper in check. “Reclamation Agents.” She corrects.

“I’d join the RAC, then I realized I didn’t want to be just an errand boy. Working for Maunon is way more satisfactory. It’s where the real job is done.” He claims with a smirk.

Lexa glances at Raven who stands a foot behind her, giving her a knowing look. _Different_ _day_ , _same_ _Maunon_ _bullshit_. Her lips curve shy of smile but her eyes say otherwise. With a slight shaking of head, she responds with complete sarcasm. “And I’m sure the RAC regrets losing such hardworking employee as yourself.”

_[Computer] Warrant: verified. Transaction logged._

The pedestrian gate opens and another guard steps forward to take the prisoner.

“Let’s be clear. Did you steal my ship?” Coren inquires as the guard does standard operating procedures before taking him inside.

Raven shakes her head. “Nope.”

“You just run your mouth until my boys take you to me. That’s actually a good plan, baby girl.” She could help but smile at the accuracy of the story, and the awesomeness of their plan.

“Your security is topnotch.” That Raven knows. “But your people are beyond calibrating.”

“Well, if you ever needed a job, you know where to find me.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Finally, the guard pushes Coren to lead into the facility. “Your loss.” He says as he waves to Raven goodbye.

_‘Your loss’ my ass._

There is no way in Quad Raven will ever give up working with Lexa. They have been together for six years now; Lexa, A.L.I.E. and her. A family is what they are. Through thick and thin, they all have each other’s backs. Always.

“Hey, you ready?” Lexa inquires as Raven turns away from the gate.

She is ready, that is, until her card starts beeping.

**Unclaimed Warrant**

Level Five: Kill

Skai Prisa

A photo of a woman appears in the screen; blonde hair, square jaw, blue eyes. Raven’s heart seems to stop, so is her breathing. She looks up at her partner with mouth slightly open, unsure of what to say—or do for that matter.

“We need to hurry if we want to reach Trigeda before nightfall.” It is Lexa’s turn to be chirpy, or as close to chirpy as she can. A cycle of Warrants pay off and she could now afford a well-deserved celebration—they both do. “Raven? The Bazaar? New toys?”

“I’m, uh...” She returns the card into her back pocket. “My legs are killing me, Lex. I’m gonna need  a few days off—some ‘me’ time, perhaps.” Raven explains as she walks to Lexa, mentally praying for her voice not to break like the sweat on her forehead. “Yeah?”

“Oh… okay.” The green-eyed agent stutters.

The taller woman forces a smile and walks away.

* * *

  

> _Old Camp, Arkadia_

 

Arkadia is one of the three moons of planet Polis in The E. It serves as a home to the lowest economic class of the Quad; sex workers, killers, gamblers—think of anything low, and that’s where you’ll find them. Some migrant workers travel from Arkadia to Trigeda, another moon, as long as they have an active visa. Absence of which will result in ten years of hard, even fatal labor under the authority of Maunon.

One of the safest place in Arkadia, considering how much of an industrial hellhole the whole moon has become, is Old Camp. Maunon guards swarm the place, thus one must always have an identification card with them. A local bar called The Cave is where Lexa and Raven often find themselves whenever they are not working on a Warrant.

This time, however, Lexa drinks alone.

“I don’t know, Linc. For six years, she never asked for a ‘me’ time.” The Level Five agent recalls. She is sitting in the bar, pouring her hearts out to Lincoln, her friend and the owner of bar. “Something’s up, I feel it.”

“Lex…” Lincoln hesitates. He’s tall and buffed but has a heart of gold. “You guys are basically inseparable. I think she deserves some space from time to time.”

“I know when Raven is lying, Linc.” She reasons out.

Their conversation is then interrupted by Maunon guards suddenly checking everyone’s IDs, similar to what is happening outside. Once they left, the two continue.

“What’s with the Maunon these days?”

Lincoln whispers as the last of the guards exit the bar. “Word is, Grounders are preparing for another attack. Maunon is just increasing its presence to let them know who the boss is.” He sighs. “Lex, look, if Raven is lying, maybe she’s doing it for a good reason. What you don’t know won’t hurt you, right?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nods exaggeratedly. “And that’s what scares me, Linc. She knows.”

* * *

 

> _Slaver Ship Azgeda_

 

The crowd roars loudly as fight continues inside the transport ship. New passengers just boarded which is perfect because the current bout is ending. Beyond entertainment, to be an indentured fighter inside Azgeda is a way for some passengers to pay off their fare. Once a fighter has worked off their passage, they may be dropped off at any colonies along the route of of the ship.

“The rule is simple; need a ride? We loan ya one. The farther the destination, the higher the fare. So you need to win plenty of fights, ya hear?” The facilitator explains to the new indentured fighters staring at the fight ring in the middle. “Now, watch and learn, children.”

Raven watches the fight like a mount hawk. There, inside the ring, is the same blonde woman who is the subject of a Level Five Warrant. Truth be told, the woman lives up to her expectation as she obviously has the upper hand in the current battle she’s engaged in.

“Hey, can I, uh… score a fight against that?” She asks the facilitator.

“Against who?”

Raven points to the fighter in the middle. “Skai Prisa.”

The man chuckles in response. He seems surprised and delighted at the same time. “Ya wanna ‘score’ eh? Well, let’s see how tough you are, kid.” The Level Three agent doesn’t care whatever the man meant. She is focused on one thing, and she cares not if that means she will bleed tonight.

* * *

 

> _The Bazaar, Trigeda_

 

Besides Raven’s love for new mechanical toys, Indra Porter is one reason why they visit the Bazaar. She is a top Killjoy who became a Warrant Broker at Trigeda, the moon for the middle class. The woman is tough as a moon’s core and as vicious as the Black Rain. However, she do have a soft spot for Lexa.

“Six Warrants in one Cycle.” The Broker acknowledges. “You’re getting close. I might need my gun close if I want to keep my track record on top.” They both chuckle. “Where’s Raven?”

“She’s… beat. I’m on my own for a while.”  Lexa defends. “Any low level Warrant I can clear fast?”

Indra crosses her arms. “Sure, but I suggest you finish up your active Warrant first.”

“What active Warrant?”

“A Level Five Warrant,” Indra reaches for the screen on her office table. Within seconds, a copy of the active Warrant appears. “...for one Skai Prisa. Signed by Lexa 12 hours ago.”

Lexa stops for a moment. A Level Five Warrant, better known as a Kill Warrant. Despite being a Level Five agent, Lexa have never taken such. She’s not an assassin. She promised not to kill anyone just because someone told her to.

Not anymore.

“Indra, I don’t take kill works.” The green-eyed agent reminds.

“That’s exactly what I told your partner.”

Her brows crease. “Raven?”

The older woman hums affirmatively. “She said you asked her to prep for that one so I gave her the info.”

Lexa stares at the screen blankly as she process what is happening. _Why would Raven take a Warrant in my name, more so a Level Five, without telling me? Is that why she—_

Her blood runs cold.

An image of Indra smiling right before her makes things even worse. “I’m sure your partner isn’t stupid enough to take a Warrant above her level using your name, yes?”

Lexa lets out the breath she holds as she sits back. “Of course not. That would be illegal.”

* * *

  

> _On route to Slaver Ship Azgeda_

 

“A.L.I.E., do you have her?” Lexa inquires. She boarded her ship as soon as she left Indra’s with a fake assurance. Her heart pounds hard inside her chest. It's not just a matter of trust, Raven could really go to prison. But that's the least of Lexa's problems for now.

 _[A.L.I.E.] Subdermal comlink in range_.

“You better not be dying, Raven Reyes. Whatever you’re doing, stop it right now. I’m almost there.”

“I’m not really free for some pep talk right now, Lex.” The Level Three agent hints as she walks through the hallway leading to the ring.

However, the Level Five agent is too furious to take no for an answer. “You forged my name on a  Level Five, Rae. What the hell? You of all people know I don’t take those. We’re not killers!”

“I wish I had a choice, Lex. I’ll explain it later.” Her voice falters as she reach the end of the hallway.

_[A.L.I.E.] Comlink deactivated._

Lexa’s green eyes widen. “Did she just block me?”

_[A.L.I.E.] Affirmative._

“Hell no. A.L.I.E., override that. Update me when it’s reconnected.”

Furious and frantic are two things Lexa is feeling as of the moment. She trusts Raven with her life, being an excellent engineer and a loyal friend. But never has she done something this crucial behind her back.

It was not easy for Lexa to trust anyone at all. She has been through pretty tough shit at young age, lost almost everything a world’s away. Having Raven kept her intact, literally and figuratively. And she’ll do everything to keep her partner intact—preferably alive at the same time.

“Tell her I’m coming to kick her ass.”

_[A.L.I.E.] Understood. Ass kicking imminent._

* * *

  

> _Slaver Ship Azgeda_

 

When the bout between Skai Prisa and another fighter ends, the former being victorious, the facilitator pulls Raven from the side. “Don’t worry, kid, Azgeda has a nice infirmary.” He mocks. “Tell ya what, I’ll slip an extra hokk if you could land a punch or two.”

_How about I punch you? Or two? Jakkhole._

The Level Three agent is nervous, it would be stupid to say she is not. In a few steps, she will come face to face with this Skai Prisa. It matters not if her hands are bloodied, or if she intends to kill each and every fighter. Raven simply wants to be in that same barred ring—and perhaps, a bit more.

The crowd cheers as Raven sets a foot inside the cage. The metal around the stage serves as an electrical field—a definite pain the ass should they come in contact with it.

_This is it. The moment of truth._

Skai Prisa has her back facing Raven, awaiting her arrival. When she finally turns, the wild animal in her, who kicked several asses earlier suddenly disappears. Her face softens at the sight of the agent. Her bloodied fists unclench.

“Raven?”

“Clarke.” Raven’s nerve turns into excitement. “Well, I’ll be damned. It’s really you.” Disbelief is written all over Clarke’s face. “I’d hug you but, given the current situation….”

Two things the blonde could not believe; seeing her sister—adoptive sister—after eight years with no communication specially inside a fighting ring.

“Okay.” She utters, regaining composure. “Indentured fighter.”

“Right.”

“Why are you here? In the middle of the ring, no less.” From surprise to disbelief, she jumps to being worried. Typical Clarke, Raven thought.

“Yeah, I miss you, too.”

“Raven.”

“What, I can’t miss my sister? Whom I haven’t seen or talked to for—”

“Raven.” The blonde calls out again. “Priorities?” She gestures outside the ring where the impatient crowd are. “If you have a point, I suggest you make it fast.”

“Point?!” The engineer couldn’t help but exclaim. “You know what, fine.” To calm herself, she takes a deep breath. “Just… look, I’m busting you out.”

“You paid my debt?”

“Oh, fuck no.” Raven informs her sister. “Your debt’s higher than A.L.I.E.’s speed limit, and that’s a lot, I swear. I mean, I’m the one with scientific breakthrough obsessions which costs way too much Joys and yet…”

In her mind, Clarke is smiling upon her sister’s rambling. It is one of the things she hate about her, and miss the most. If things are any different, it could be one hell of a reunion. Clarke looks around, getting a feel from the crowd. Cheers are slowly dying and she is aware of what might come next if they continue their chitchat inside the ring with no action at all.

“All you have to do is fake an injury, okay? Once you get to the infirmary, it’s all good. I got it all covered.” Raven continues, scanning the area behind her. “So fake a hard dive in three, two…”

Clarke, however, has other plans.

Before the count ends, the blonde leaps forward. Her fist lands on the agent’s face, knocking her down to her knees.

“Fuck!” Raven grits her teeth as she wipes blood off her broken lip. “Couldn’t avoid my face, seriously?”

The blonde circles her sister, unfazed by the other’s whining. She moves forward, throwing a jab-straight combination, both missing but able to force the agent to lose balance. Should Raven fails to roll sideways, Clarke’s elbow would hit her square in the jaw—a fatal blow.

_What the hell?_

Although they do not share the same blood, Clarke and Raven are as good as any siblings in the entire planetary cluster. Abby and Jake Griffin took the agent a year before the blonde was born. They raised her as if she was their own, loved and cared for. Growing up, the two became thick as Badland thieves. Raven did not just have a sister in her, she was also her best friend. They promised they will make a difference in the E together.

But that dream may have already been buried along with their ties.

* * *

 Outside the cage, Lexa is attempting to make a deal with the facilitator.

“I know you can call off the fight. My partner is not supposed to be there.” She convinces.

“Sweetpie, it ain’t my fault your partner crawls inside the fightin' ring. Now, it’ll be your fault if my head ends up on a choppin’ block if I stop the fight.”

 _You’re lucky to still be alive at all._ Lexa sighs. “We’re Killjoys. You don’t have authority over us.”

“And yet ya’ll keep on entering a Maunon property. Oh, wait. Maunon owns everything.” The facilitator laughs. “Sorry sweetpie. I can pull your partner but only if she asks. Until then, we get to watch her bleed, just like them viewers who paid for it.”

It is a horrifying truth. Raven is now bleeding. It wrecks Lexa’s heart to see her partner in such state. There is a reason the brown-eyed agent remains as a Level Three agent. While she has an overly outstanding intelligence, she is not much of a fighter. Lexa’s gaze falls on the blonde for a couple of seconds while thinking of another compromise. If taking this woman—this wretchedly beautiful woman—is the only way to save her partner, perhaps she has to.

“I guess I have to be a jerk then.” The agent murmurs. “I have a Warrant for Skai Prisa.” She shows off her card to the man.

“Oh, yeah?” He takes a peak. “Wow, ‘tis the first time I see a Kill Warrant.”

Lexa clenches her jaw for a moment before continuing. “You can’t keep me from taking Prisa.”

“Yeah. Well, there’s a law which means I don’t have to help ya. Goodluck, sweetpie.”

The RAC law, in which a Killjoy may only have possession once they made physical contact. It basically means Lexa needs to find a way to touch this Prisa. No matter the means or the range, she just got to do it fast.

Through her peripheral, Lexa notices a familiar face—Roan, another Level Five Killjoy who works alone, standing in the middle of the audience. The green-eyed agent winces at the coincidence. Gut feeling says somethin’s not right.

She hopes she’s mistaken just this one time.

* * *

 The fight continues with Raven landing an elbow to Clarke’s face. With blood gushing from her nose, the blonde grins. “Not bad. Still weak on your left side tho.” She hastily kicks her sister’s left leg and pull her back up. After another hit to the agent’s stomach, Clarke grapples her in a chokehold.

“Still fighting d-dirty.” Raven struggles to breakfree.

“As long as I win, you can call it whatever you like.”

“Well, I guess leaving your s-sister to take care of… everything back home is… the same, isn’t it? As long as you get to live… the life that you want?”

The life that she wants.

Clarke snorts. “You can cry to mom about it later.”

Raven has always been their mother’s favorite. And Clarke understood why. Abby was a not a perfectionist, but she wanted someone who had a concrete plan, a clear and concise career path. Raven dreamed of becoming an engineer, and she’s smart enough to be one—too smart, actually. She had that fascination with flying, or being able to fly to be more accurate. To create things—life changing inventions—was what her adoptive sister does. Just like Jake, an excellent engineer in his lifetime.

And Clarke? She just wanted to make art.

So, yeah, she understood why.

“F-fucking jakk...hole…” The agent hisses in between breaths. Her face slowly turning into shades of crimson. “Abby… d-died three years ago.”

Clarke’s chokehold loosens, and Raven is able to pull her down for a slam, in which she is able to recover, hitting the electric metal as she does. Ignoring the pain, the blonde stands up. “D-died? Mom died?”

“Last couple of years, she had a bad case of Quinsy. Was supposed to tell you, but you were off on a journey, right? You wanted to be away… from her. From me, too! Why?!” Raven loses it then.

She pushes Clarke who is still dazed by the news she just heard. With a kick to both legs and a final roundhouse to the head, she sends her sister down on the floor. Remembering Abby’s death is always a bad memory.

A momentary lapse in Clarke’s grip to the world occurs.

Abby died.

While she was busy with herself, ever selfish and arrogant, her mother died. She lost both of her parents, and she wasn’t there. She was never there.

“Where have you been, huh? Where?!”

_Somewhere I wish you never have to be._

As she regains her grip, she quickly turns and counters an incoming attack. If only they knew what she had been through.

“Just stay the fuck out of it.” She growls.

* * *

Unlike other teams, Roan works alone. One reason for such would be, his highly undesirable personality. What he fail in socializing, however, makes up for his survivability. Roan is a one-man army who has enough skills to function just like any other team—a good one at that. It's a reminder that a Killjoy don't just become a Level Five for no reason.

"Lexa." The man acknowledges the green-eyed agent.

"Roan."

They are in the middle of the crowd, standing side by side with a noticeable distance. Neither agent turns to the other when they speak, instead they have their eyes lock to the fight in the ring. Despite circumstances, the two are at least civil to each other.

“Who you’re tagging?” Lexa drops the question she's been dreading to ask. She has an idea, an unpleasant one, but she has to confirm.

Roan finally glances. “Level Five; that pretty mess inside the ring with your girl. You?”

_No fucking way. I knew it._

Lexa clenches her jaw and shows her card to Roan. “Well, damn. Double booking a Kill Warrant? Someone wants this pretty one dead, that’s for sure.”

_My day keeps getting better and better. Fuck._

Keeping herself in place, the green-eyed agent subtly takes a deep breath as she shakes her head. “There’s no way this is accurate. Clerical error?

“Possibly.”

“Think it’s better to clear it out with our Brokers first?”

Their eyes meet, most likely having the same thought. “And as soon as I leave, you double back and claim the kill yourself?” The man chuckles. “Good plan, but I don’t think so.”

“Clearly, you have trust issues. Thought I could spare a good word for your in the gang. I guess that’s out of the question now.”

“Nah, we both know I’m better off as being the black sheep.” Roan glances at Lexa. “This is the first time we’ll go head to head, no?” Lexa shots Roan a piercing look, which the latter takes as an affirmation. “Should be fun.” He walks away. Lexa is one for competitions, and this will be a hell one.

* * *

_[A.L.I.E.] Comlink reactivated._

Lexa couldn’t be more thankful for the perfectly timed intervention from the A.I.

“Thank the Trees. Rae, you hear me? Play time’s over. We got to hustle. Prisa is twice a target now. Roan’s after her, too.”

“Let me just... finish braiding her hair, yeah?” Raven jests while trying to keep the blonde in a top half guard armlock. “I’m… wait, did you say double? As in—” While distracted, Clarke takes the opportunity to break free. “Fuck! You bite now?!” The agent yells at her sister and stumbles to get back on her feet.

“I understand you have a _macho_ complexity, Clarke, but you have to tone it down for fuck’s sake! I’m here to help you!”

Once again, Clarke has Raven in a chokehold. “I am helping you. You think you can get out of here that easy if you win? They’ll invent more debts for you. There’s no way out!”

Breaking free, Raven rolls to the side. The blonde towers over her.

"Is that what happened to you?" Panting, the agent asks.

The blonde turns around. Raven's question left unanswered. “Just... Remember I’m doing this for your own good.”

“What?”

Almost in an instant, a back kick hit Raven’s face. Everything goes in slow motion, including herself as she falls on the ground yet again. She is not giving up—not yet, but damn, everything hurts.

_[Lexa] Raven, leave the mark. It’s time to get serious._

A familiar voice speaks through her comlink. It wakes the remaining strength in her battered body. “I _am_ serious. She’s not any mark, Lex.” A pause. “She’s my sister.”

At that moment, Lexa understands. She need not to hear anything more. Behind the scientifically arrogant borderline asshole engineer that Raven is, there’s a soft spot that sprouts kindness. And it would be a dead giveaway for the Level Three agent to do extreme measures just to save her sister.

The green-eyed agent watches the scene unfolds right before her eyes. As Prisa grapples Raven, a blue light—cyan—flashes on the target’s neck. Following the source, she sees Roan already having a vantage point, ready to take out Raven’s sister any second now.

_Nah uh, she’s mine._

Prepared as always, Lexa retrieves a small metallic tube. With the weapon in her right hand, she eyes the target one last time and takes the shot. Prisa faints as soon as the projectile hits her neck. After a split second, Roan’s weapon passes where the woman was standing before, barely grazing her skin.

The crowd erupts wildly as the victor, Raven, stands in the middle of the ring. Despite reacting a bit late, everyone still goes on another uproar once the agent puts both of her hands in the air.

Releasing a breath, Lexa demands for the gate to be opened. The facilitator declines. This time, however, the agent won’t take no for an answer.

“Projectiles are physical contact and physical contact means she’s mine.” Flashing the mechanical tube as evidence, Lexa informs the guards. “Or do you want to explain to the RAC why you’re obstructing their Warrant?”

With a dissatisfied look, the facilitator shakes his head. “Open the gate.”

As soon as the gate is opened, Lexa goes straight to the fallen target. “Give me a hand. The neuroblock’s enough to keep her out until we reach A.L.I.E.”

From such close proximity, Lexa could tell the Warrant photo did this woman no justice. Although bloodied and bruised, she could see how exquisite the woman is. If she did not just witness how skillful and aggressive she fights, Lexa could mistake her for an actual princess, a noble who lifts no finger and spends her days staying… pure and beautiful.

_Wait, what?_

“Clarke will flip if she learns I knocked her out. Can I tell her that?” Raven, thankfully, interrupts her thoughts. With no response from her partner, the agent surrenders. “No. Okay. Jeez, woman.”

Unknown to the Lexa, a familiar loathsome figure stands from afar. With lips pursed and eyes focused, they continue to watch the Level Five agent like a mount hawk. It has been long since their paths crossed. Who would have thought she will simply walk-in to make their search easier?

They will reveal their self soon enough, and when that happens, Lexa will not appreciate it—not one bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab:
> 
> Jakk - illegal drug  
> Hokk - alcoholic drink  
> Joy - currency of the Quad


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to figure a way out of the mess they're in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/01 
> 
> Labor Day update—in my country at least. This one's long overdue, I know. My apologies!

**Chapter II**

You're so stubborn

 

After their Azgeda ruckus, Lexa and Raven, along with the engineer’s sister, Skai Prisa also known as Clarke Griffin, board A.L.I.E. They are in a tight situation, but at least they have some time to catch their breath.

Or not.

“What the hell was that, Raven?”

Still wearing the indentured fighter uniform, Raven explains. “Look, I know you’re mad that I went behind your back for this but—”

“You sure you know? ‘Cause it seemed you didn’t. It’s a Level Five, Raven. Didn’t you think it would be dangerous?” Lexa cuts her off. Clearly, she is concern about the engineer’s welfare more than he fact that she was betrayed.

“Danger is always imminent, you taught me that. But—”

“No buts. There’s just no excuse for this one.” The Level Five agent cuts again. “What was your plan? After you bust her out, what were you going to do?” She challenges the engineer.

Practically defeated as soon as the question left Lexa’s lips, Raven slightly shakes her head. “Fake her death? Or… or… say, by some m-miracle, tell them she escaped.”

“For a genius, that sounds like a pretty dumbass plan, don’t you think?” Too much, it’s definitely too much and Lexa is almost sorry for saying such. “What about inquest? Proof of death? Your word is not enough for a Level Five, there has to be evidence.”

“Okay. First of all, thank you for acknowledging my highly superior intelligence even though you totally debunked it immediately. Secondly...” Her expression changes. Even with Lexa’s furiosity, she feels empathy. “Lex, she’s my sister. Well, adoptive sister. But we grew up together. Her parents took me as their own. She’s… family.” She lowers her gaze to the floor for a second. “What was I supposed to do, stand by and… watch her die?”

“I’m your partner, Raven. You should have come to me.” The Level Five agent states as a matter of fact.

The engineer nearly pouts. "I didn’t want to drag you into this mess.”

“My name’s written all-over the Warrant. I’m pretty sure you already dragged me the moment you signed my name for it.” She takes a deep breath. “Look, do you even know why there’s a Level Five Warrant on her?”

Despite not knowing the reasons, Raven still defends her sister. “I don’t know why. But I do know she’s not a bad person, Lex. She won’t hurt anyone just for the sake of doing so.”

“Yet someone wants her dead so bad they had to book a Kill Warrant twice.” The green-eyed agent crosses her arms. Her anger dissipates but she still voices her concern. “Eight years is a long time, Raven. People can change within shorter ones.”

Eight damn years.

All with no communication whatsoever. Prior to that, the two sisters already had quite a falling out. When Jake died, he took a great part of each of them with him. He was basically the life of their family; always goofy and optimistic. Put simply, his death broke everyone. But it destroyed Abby. Everything that she was; a doctor, a leader, a mother—all of those disappeared. What’s left was a cold-hearted person who seeked perfection in everything—specially Clarke. She endured months of psychological torment. 

It went on for years until the Clarke could no longer take it. So instead of pursuing her dream, she joined the army. It was a compromise that she took upon herself in order to please her mother, and at the same time get away from her—a necessary distance, a well-deserved space.

Even if it meant leaving Raven, too.

And the engineer hated her for that. Not only did her father died, she also lost her sister, her best friend, and her mother was then dying. Raven had no one to count on except herself. Boy, did she hate Clarke for that.

It’s a funny thing how life works though. No matter how much time has passed, no matter how much pain she endured, the moment Clarke removed that soldier mask on, Raven knew. Even if it was just a glimpse of the girl she grew up with, she’s there.

She’s still family.

Raven smiles to herself. With faint hope, she murmurs.

“She hasn’t.”

* * *

The Quad planetary system, simply known as the Quad, is consists of one planet, Polis, and three moons; Trigeda, Arkadia and Tondc. The whole planetary system is controlled by a megacrop called Maunon, which is owned by the Coalition of Polisian nobles.

Lexa and Raven’s team docks at Arkadia but the whole Quad is their Joyster.

“So, you work as bounty hunters?” Clarke tries to understand how her genius sister ends up inside that fighting ring in Azgeda. Last time she knew, Raven wouldn’t hurt a fly—not for the lack of trying or the will to do so because, hell, she can make things go boom anytime she wants. It’s simply not in her nature to… fight.

Raven glances at her. “Reclamation agents. Learn some finesse, woman.” Her tone insisting. “We’re independent from those Maunon jakkholes that controls the Quad.”

The three of them are still onboard A.L.I.E. while trying to figure out what to do next. The engineer is using a healthy dose of plasma charge to heal her wounds, sitting opposite of her is Clarke.

“So, what brought you to the Quad?” Lexa chimes in while she stands several feet away from the siblings.

For a second, the blonde gazes at the agent. _Angsty, bossy, pretty. Who is this woman?_

“Vacation.” She shrugs while eyeing the green-eyed agent.

Without bulging, Lexa challenges. “That’s quite a trip, wasn’t it? Was the change of name your idea or was it part of the cruise, too?”

“Not everyone can travel first class, okay?” Clarke retaliates. “I had to do what I can to…” She stops after realizing she’s sharing too much. _Fuck, those hypnotizing eyes_. “Know what, it’s none of your goddamn business.”

Lexa opens her mouth to say something, but finds herself speechless for a moment. Raven takes the chance to intervene as the tension heats up. She understands how Clarke is protecting herself right now. “Could you pull your head off your ass for a second? We’re trying to help you here, Clarke.”

“Can’t remember asking, actually.”

Getting annoyed, the green-eyed agent sighs. _Jakkhole. I knew no one could be that perfect_. “I have a Kill Warrant for you. And you’re on my ship. So, you’re basically at my mercy right now.”

“Oh. Am I?” Clarke quirks an eyebrow. In turn, she couldn’t help but check the woman out. When her gaze falls on the woman’s plump lips, she purposely bites her own.

Lexa catches on the tone of the blonde. “In fact, you are. For the time being, you’re mine…” The Level Five agent takes a few steps closer to their ‘guest’. With only a few inches away, she leans in. “So, don’t try to pull any tricks while you’re here. They won’t work on me.”

Not moving, the blonde retains eye contact. “Well, that’s a shame.” Her gaze drops on the agent’s lips once more.

To say the tension is suffocating would be an understatement, at least for Raven. Both women are dear to her, but whatever is happening right before her eyes is something she can’t be pleased with. Not with what’s at stake.

“Are you done?” The engineer intervenes. Without blinking, Lexa moves back, away from the blonde. “Good. Now, let’s focus on the important matter.” A pause. “Who did you piss off so much they want you dead?”

“I don’t know. One of my exes?” Clarke’s gaze lingers on Lexa. She notice a faint twitch of her lips. “Look, you don’t want me here, I don’t want to be here. I suggest you drop me off at the next port and I’ll be out of your hair forever.”

“Of course, you’re going to bail. Couldn’t you at least pretend to care for a minute? For me? Your sister?” Raven rolls her eyes. At some one point, she is waiting for it to happen. “You know, for a soldier, you’re too much of a coward.” She spits. She doesn’t mean it. In her heart, she knows her sister is anything but that. Years of longing, however, could harden one’s heart.

Clarke grits her teeth. Her face turns into shades of crimson. “I’m bailing _because_ you’re my sister.” I wanna keep you safe, away from my demons, the blonde wants to add. But she keeps it to herself to avoid further questions.

“What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?” Now furious, Raven yells.

“There’s a Kill Warrant on you.” Lexa reiterates her earlier statement, hoping to cut the tension between the siblings.

“I know. You already said that.”

“Yeah, but you don’t understand what it means, you idiot.” Raven slams her hand on the table. “Once a Kill Warrant is written, it’s guaranteed.”

The blonde creases her brows in confusion. “Wha—”

“It means if I don’t kill you as the Warrant requires, the RAC will simply send another agent to do so. And another agent, and another, until it’s done.” The green-eyed agent explains.

That’s when Clarke finally grasps the gravity of the situation.

“Well, fuck.”

“Take us to Trigeda.” Lexa commands A.L.I.E. and starts to walk away. Headache. This woman gives her a brain crushing headache. “I need to talk to Indra.”

_[A.L.I.E.] Trigeda coordinates activated._

With the Level Five agent gone, a moment of silence ensues between the siblings. Their eyes share silent apologies. And for them, that’s more than enough to start anew.

“I owe you a lot, Rae. I know that.” Clarke laments. “Fuck. I know I can’t say or do anything right by you after eight years. Yet here you are, helping me. You have always been the good one.” A bitter smile curves on her lips as tears fog her eyes. “But after we figure this one out, you have to let me go. It’s what’s best for everyone.”

Raven inhales deeply, keeping her own tears from falling. She returns a faint smile. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

> _The Bazaar, Trigeda_

 

The visit to Indra’s shop turns out to be as intense as the arguments inside their ship. Lexa hopes to find a way out of their situation without having to kill her partner’s sister. She sits opposite of Indra. Guilt is written all-over her face.

“And where is this Skai Prisa now?” The Broker inquires.

“Clarke,” The green-eyed agent corrects which earns suspicious look from Indra. “Her name is Clarke. She’s with Raven, on my ship.”

“You said Roan was there, too? Did he see you take the target alive?” Lexa nods. With her left hand, the Broker slaps the back of her head. “You’ve been sitting on your brains, girl?”

“Ow!” She exclaims. Lexa opens her mouth to respond but finds herself speechless for a second. “I still have 21 hours before my Warrant expires, okay? I can fix this. I just need your help.”

“Yes, 21 hours is a hell lot of time to turn Raven to the RAC for her fraud.”

With her head slightly shaking, the agent asks. “And the penalty would be?”

“Loss of license and five years hard labor, minimum.”

“Okay, no. Absolutely not. Other options?”

Indra’s expression remains serious. “You can put your big girl pants on, stop your fantasies about the target and finish the damn warrant.” The blush on Lexa’s cheeks only confirms the Broker’s assumption. “It's not like you haven't killed on the job.”

Years of working together makes Lexa an open book to Indra—in some ways that is. The Broker could read her so well that she knows when the agent is telling the truth, or hiding it. The two of them have an unspoken bond, close to what a mother and a daughter would have but in a militaristic version of it. And for that same reason, Indra opts to protect her.

Despite working all those years, however, it is the first time the older woman witness Lexa blush. Like a teenager. It’s definitely something new.

“Self-defense is different, ‘Dra. You know that.” She keeps her composure albeit her companion’s remarks. “Anyway, Cla—the target is Raven’s sister. That's why she got involved.”

“How interesting.” Lexa rolls her eyes at the Broker. “So kwel. I told you, Raven is too soft to be a Killjoy.”

Which is a fact. Even the green-eyed agent knows it. Yet she convinced the engineer to join the RAC and be her partner. She’s her responsibility. “I need to know who put out that warrant, ‘Dra.” Lexa sighs. “If I can find something that the client would want more than the target’s death, maybe I could use that. Trade it so they would cancel the Kill Warrant.”

The Broker crosses her arms and surveys the agent for a minute. “Well, I guess I can do that. But I promise, you’re not gonna like it.”

* * *

_[A.L.I.E.] Arkadia coordinates activated._

With two cups of hokk in her hand, Lexa walks to Raven who is sitting by the corridor. Their ‘guest’ is out of sight which gladdens the Level Five agent for she cannot deal with her right now—not in their tight situation and with the reminding looks of Indra replaying in her head.

Lexa hands her a cup. “Where's your sister?”

“Gave her my bed. I can’t close my eyes without seeing the possible consequences of my stupidity.”

“What? Saving your sister?” Green eyes reach out to browns.

“You know what I mean—my spontaneous act of kindness that borders the thin line between giftedness and stupidity, driven by enigmatic love and irrational compassion for someone who is not my flesh and blood but might as well be one.” Before Lexa could react, Raven double backs and gags. “Okay, ew. That sounds like an incest material. Ugh,”

It leads to a brief joyous moment in the corridor. When the laughter dies down, the atmosphere turns serious once more. “I’ll turn myself in, Lex. I’ll tell them you had nothing to do with any of this.”

“No, you're not. It’s too late for that now, Rae. Roan saw me take her.”

Raven sighs. “I’m sorry. This much trouble for someone you don’t know, and someone who could possibly be not the same person I once knew.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Lexa insists. “She’s family, remember?”

“So are you.”

And they are. For six years, the two became thick as thieves only with badges and an asskicking ship. As far as Lexa’s history is concerned, Raven is her family—period. She committed ruthless acts before, but the engineer has always been her anchor—one that reminds her who she has become despite her past.

“You’re not gonna kiss me, are you?”

Raven smacks her partner’s shoulder for interrupting her moment. “You really need to learn how to be more human, Lex. Seriously.”

Lexa chuckles. “How about I tell you I have a half-assed plan? Will that make up for my being less of a human?”

“Which ass, yours or mine? ‘Coz if it’s mine, even if it’s quarter-assed it’s still fine.” The engineer winks. The other agent shakes her head while smiling. “What’s the plan?”

“Indra said the Warrant was written by the Maunon.”

The mention of the megacorp quite shakens Raven. “Still waiting for the plan.”

“You noticed how the Maunon guards are in overdrive lately? They are raiding Arkadia more than the usual. Lincoln said it might be due to strike rumors of the Grounders but I don’t think so. Maunon is looking for someone. If we can find them first, we can offer them to the company in exchange for canceling your sister’s Warrant.”

“In 18 hours? Hell yeah, let’s do this!” Raven almost yells in excitement. Finding people is literally what they do. The horrible time limit is just an additional challenge. “Where do we start?”

Lexa turns her gaze away from her partner. She knows how much she will hate it.

“We need to talk to God.”

* * *

 

 

 

> _Old Camp, Arkadia_

 

As Lexa explains it, the Maunon increases their presence at Old Camp. More guards are patrolling the barren industrial streets and establishments alike, checking everyone for their identification cards.

One interesting attraction in the poor, lumpy streets of Old Camp are the FleimKepas. These monks are part of a religious cult that is accepted by most people in the whole Quad. They practice pyrofication, an act of burning marks onto their skins using blood-hot metal as permanent body modification. That way, they can write scriptures on their backs.

By hurting themselves, the Fleimkepas also offer redemption for their believers. But as Arkadian children, born Grounders deep down in the mines, the monks do so much more than that.

A strong scent of burning flesh fills the open air, a hint that a group of FleimKepas is nearby.

“Our pain is your redemption. Let us suffer for your sins.” The monks chant as Lexa, Raven and Clarke pass them by. The green-eyed agent slows down and drops a coin in one of the cans as offering while the two goes ahead of her into a deserted alley.

“You’ve got some real interesting community here, Rae.” Clarke jests as her blue eyes scan the area carefully. Her sister scoffs and mouths something inaudible to the blonde.

Suffice to say Raven is not a fan of the Fleimkepas, specifically this one monk whom Lexa has quite some fondness of—something that the engineer could not understand. Seconds after they pass by, one monk stands up and follows Lexa.

“Ah, I see. You’re jealous of this monk? Raven, he’s a monk. Are they even allowed to have romantic relations?” Clarke whispers.

Another rolling of eyes. “I’m not. It’s just… nevermind.”

“So, you two are not—” The blonde sounds too eager for her own good.

“—no, we’re _not_.” Raven gives her a knowing look. “But that doesn’t mean you should.”

Clarke has always been a charmer. Back in their home planet Go-Sci Ring, guys easily fell for her. Despite the long line of admirers, however, the blonde remained faithful to one—the very same guy who turned her into this overly guarded, borderline jakkhole person that she had become. Raven was a witness to that, along with gallons of hokks.

Safe to say Clarke Griffin is not one for love.

“Anyway, I don’t know about romantic stuff. But unfortunately for me, I do know they are not subtle with their sexual relations.” Raven glares at the approaching monk.

For some reason, Clarke starts to feel the same resentment as her sister. Maybe it’s a family kind of thing wherein she blindly takes her sister’s side and defends it no matter what. Or it could be for a totally different reason—one that Clarke haven’t had in a long time.

* * *

“You have 10 minutes.” The monk instructs.

He wears a robe and a dull yellow cloak. Prayer beads round his neck. Unlike most Fleimkepas, his face is clean from any marking besides actual dust and dirt. If ever, the guy could clean up nicely—much to Clarke’s dismay.

Lexa wastes no time, following the man’s warning. “Maunon is turning Old Camp upside down looking for someone. We need to know who.”

“Well, that’s easy. Atom Ward. He’s one of mine.”

“Which one? Your church or your underground resistance?” Raven’s tone remains unfriendly.

“Both. Or was. We had a spiritual falling out.”

“And the Maunon hunts him because…?” Lexa shoots her partner a quick glare.

“Unlike most, Fleimkepas can move freely in the Quad.” He explains; eyes back and forth between the two agents. “Atom used that privilege to steal something from the Maunon. Whatever it was—” He pause as a Maunon guard passes by. “Whatever it was, they want it back and him dead. Your turn. What does it have to do with you?”

Lexa sighs. “I need something big to trade with Maunon, fast.”

“By all means, use my comrade as a bargaining chip.”

Her tone changes but her face remains stoic. “I’m in trouble, John. I’d beg if I have to.”

“—or if she knows how.” Raven adds.

A pang of guilt hits Clarke. While it’s true that her life is in grave danger, the Level Five agent shares a huge part of her demise. Strangers, they are. And yet, Lexa’s here begging someone for her.

_She’s doing it for herself, you idiot. Or Raven. Anyone but you._

“Fine.” It is John’s turn to sigh. The conversation continues. “What’s your take on state of things in the Quad these days?”

That one’s a no-brainer, Lexa thinks. “Arkadians—”

“—are in need of more hokk imports.” Raven cuts. Everyone turns to the engineer who merely shrugs.

“—are not happy.” The Level Five agent continues.

“Arkadians want _war_. Everyday, their desire to cut ties with Polis and the Maunon grows. That’s not what I want. War leads to the elitists winning. I want a revolution. But we’re not ready for that. Any form of agitation too soon will only cause us harm; squash us all. Again.” He makes a quick glance to the third woman whom he has been ignoring the whole conversation. “I’ll help you. But none of this leads back to me.”

“You have my word. Thanks, John. I owe you one."

The monk turns, preparing to leave. “I know you can’t take sides, Lex—ideally. But with everything that you’ve seen, I know someday you will.” He looks over his shoulder. “When you do, I hope you pick the right one.”

Three women watch as the monk walks away. For a moment, his words linger in Lexa's mind. She has seen death, countless of them; some unecessary, some inevitable. She plays quite a role in that, too, being a Reclamation Agent. Having renounced their citizenship as they join the RAC, Killjoys can take no side in any war.

No friends or families; no black or whites—no sides to pick.

There is only Warrant, and that is all that matters.

Right?


End file.
